1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved portable lock and in particular to one which can prevent a door from being opened by anyone outside the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional lock for a door can be easily picked open by a thief thereby rendering it impossible to keep one from intruders. Hence, a portable lock has been developed to obviate this defect. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the portable lock includes two bolts, a body portion and a fixing member. However, it is necessary to turn the bolts and the fixing member into the body portion when desired to lock a door thus making it very inconvenient to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable lock which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.